The Forgotten Year
by cojack
Summary: C/7. Behind the scenes vignettes from the Season 4 two-part episode "The Year of Hell". Chakotay and Seven find comfort with each other during a difficult year.


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: C/7. Behind the scenes vignettes from the Season 4 two-part episode "The Year of Hell". Chakotay and Seven find comfort with each other during a difficult year.

#

THE FORGOTTEN YEAR

#

Day 5

Commander Chakotay stepped into Voyager's mess hall. It was more crowded than usual. Several decks were still inaccessible after the Krenim attack of the day before and many on the crew still couldn't get to their quarters. Neelix was filling bowls with his latest concoction, and Chakotay picked one up. It appeared to be some sort of stew and Chakotay ignored what looked to be chopped leola root in the mix.

"Bon appetite Commander," Neelix said cheerily, although he looked a bit frayed about the edges and was probably as shaken from the encounter with the Krenim as the rest of them. They were still in Krenim space, somehow getting deep within their borders without realizing it, but hoped to avoid any further contact.

Chakotay picked up a spoon and nodded. "Thanks Neelix," he said and turned to leave. With the mess hall so crowded, he decided to go back to his quarters to eat. As he approached the door, however, he noticed an empty seat across from Seven of Nine. She was sitting alone examining a PADD and facing the mess hall's large window with her back to the door. Chakotay hesitated. He had to admit, despite his initial reservations, she had become an efficient and valuable member of the crew. It occurred to him, however, that she remained isolated from the rest of the crew. Indeed, even in the crowded mess hall, she appeared set off by herself. With their isolation in the Delta Quadrant and particularly the recent attack and Krenim threat, he knew the importance of everyone helping one another in coping with their new set of circumstances, as they've always done. He wondered who Seven of Nine had to fill that same need. He made a decision and moved over to her table. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Seven of Nine looked up quickly, obviously startled by his appearance. This was the ninety-sixth day of being part of the Voyager collective but she still felt like an outsider. Most of the crew avoided her when they could, and truth be told, she was happy to avoid them as well. She started to rise, as if to leave. "Of course Commander, I will make room."

Chakotay reached over and touched the sleeve of her biosuit, giving her another start but she hid it and looked up instead. He withdrew his hand, perhaps realizing he had inadvertently invaded her personal space, but pressed forward with his original intention. "You don't have to get up," he said. "I was wanting to join you."

Seven of Nine wavered for just a moment, and then sat back down. It was true that, at the moment, she didn't have anywhere to go. She tucked an imaginary stray hair behind one of her ears. "Cargo Bay Two is still inaccessible," she commented, as way of explanation.

Chakotay nodded. Another thought then occurred to him. Seven of Nine, being restricted from going to deck eight and the cargo bay, was unable to regenerate. The fact that this had not registered with him until now disturbed him. He was the First Officer, after all, and should have considered this before now. "Is that going to pose a problem?" he asked. "I must admit, I'm uncertain of your regeneration needs."

Seven of Nine regarded Voyager's First Officer carefully. His concern seemed genuine, but her guard was still up. "I can go without regenerating for a few days," she finally replied. "Perhaps even up to a week or two before my Borg components would require maintenance."

Chakotay took a spoonful of the stew and nodded again making a mental note. "We've got crews working on the repairs now, but the damage we sustained in the attack was extensive. It shouldn't take longer than a day or two though to regain access." He then gestured to Seven of Nine's PADD. "What are you working on?"

Seven of Nine shifted uncomfortably. She was not used to engaging in small talk in this way. She both had the inclination to excuse herself and leave, but also, paradoxically, a desire to continue their conversation. The latter won out. There was something calming about his presence, and she had been on edge since the attack and welcomed the calm. "I'm attempting to assist Lieutenant Commander Tuvok in shield modifications to resist the Krenim chronoton torpedoes."

"Any luck?"

She shook her head. "No."

Chakotay continued eating the stew. He was evidently famished, for in Seven's estimation, the stew did not appear all that appetizing. She idly looked again at the PADD to allow him time to eat, although she was distracted by his presence across the table from her. Was she required to engage in conversation while he ate? Soon enough, however, he was finished. He put the spoon back in the bowl and leaned back a bit in his chair with a faint smile. Apparently, he had enjoyed the meal. Seven caught his eye and raised one of her eyebrows slightly. "If you can get past the leola root aftertaste," he commented, "It's not half bad."

"I will take your word for it," Seven of Nine replied dryly.

"I'm very impressed with your Astrometrics lab, by the way," Chakotay said. "That was an amazing demonstration the other day. It's quite an accomplishment."

"Ensign Kim deserves a great deal of the credit," Seven of Nine replied honestly.

"Yes, but without your expertise, it would have never been possible."

Seven of Nine nodded. "That is a correct assessment."

"Perhaps after things settle down, you can start providing updates to the rest of the crew on the various star formations and gaseous anomalies that come into sensor range."

Seven narrowed her eyes as she regarded his encouraging smile. "Do you have an interest in astronomy and astrophysics?" she found herself asking instead. A personal inquiry was something Seven rarely, if ever, made. What was it about this man that opened her up to conversation?

Chakotay shrugged. "I suppose you could say that."

"Unfortunately, the Astrometrics lab is as inaccessible right now as the cargo bay." The implication being that if either were available, she would be there instead of in the mess hall. At least, that was her sentiment before the Commander had arrived at her table.

"I'll make both a priority," he said with a wink. He then stood and picked up his empty bowl. "Speaking of which… It's about time I go check on their progress." He paused for just a moment, obviously turning something over in his head, and then added, "It's been nice talking to you Seven. Same table for dinner tonight?"

It took another moment for Seven of Nine to process the implications. "You desire to continue our conversation while consuming nutritional supplements later this evening?" she asked. And then, to be doubly sure, "just you and me, the two of us, together here at this table in the mess hall?"

"Of course," Chakotay replied and couldn't help but crack another smile. She sure had an interesting way of saying things.

Seven of Nine noted to herself with interest that the suggestion was agreeable to her. "I look forward to it," she replied.

Day 8

The chime of Chakotay's door sounded. Chakotay was sitting in one of his chairs reading through a recent Astrometrics report and was about to call out to come in, but then remembered the computer system's voice interface was still inactive. A casualty of a recent Krenim attack. He glanced at the chronometer and noticed it was getting late. He stood and moved over to the door and pressed the button on the frame to open it. Seven of Nine was standing outside. "Good evening Commander."

"Seven," Chakotay replied in surprise. It was the first time she had ever come to his quarters. "How can I help you?"

Seven stood ramrod straight, but also looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable. "I spend an inordinate amount of time in the cargo bay and many of the damaged ship components are now being placed there," she finally said. "I, ah…"

"The time alone doesn't pass swiftly," Chakotay interrupted. It was something she had confessed to him soon after arriving on Voyager and being disconnected from the Borg. At that time, he suggested she work with Engineering to attempt opening and studying a trans-warp conduit, but it led to them having to eject the warp core. Not one of their best days. Since that time, she had found a place on the crew, and yet her quarters remained in the cargo bay where she spent much of her time and regenerated alone. He guessed she again was feeling that isolation.

Seven nodded stiffly.

Chakotay motioned for her to come into his quarters. "I could use the company myself," he said. "Please."

She came inside quickly and the door swished shut behind her. Chakotay went back to his chair and then gestured to the other chair in the room. Seven sat down tentatively. She looked briefly about the room taking everything in. The dreamcatcher above his bed, the star chart on the opposite wall. She still looked somewhat uncomfortable, obviously in an unfamiliar situation for her. She returned to face Chakotay and was about to comment when she noticed the PADD in his hand. She recognized it immediately and raised an eyebrow. If Chakotay didn't know better, she even perhaps cracked a smile. Chakotay glanced down and chuckled himself. Raising the PADD he said, "That's right, your daily report."

Now Seven smiled unmistakably. It was as if the sun suddenly broke through a veil of clouds, and was the first smile he ever remembered seeing on the ex-Borg drone. "Did you notice the stats on the asymptotic red giant we recently discovered," she asked.

Chakotay looked back down at the PADD and shook his head. "I haven't gotten to that part yet I guess. I was studying the distribution of Krenim colony worlds you've identified and cataloged. Their territory is extensive." Unfortunately, they were still deep within Krenim space. Her Astrometrics scans from the previous days were clear that multiple warships stood between them and the nearest Krenim boundary. The Captain had ordered maximum warp speed towards that boundary, but they were still months away and had already been in three skirmishes with Krenim scout vessels. It was only a matter of time before they met up again with one of the larger warships.

"By our calculations," Seven continued, "the star is essentially at the Eddington Limit. A hundred and sixty-two solar masses. Further, it is evidently in its last stages of the post main sequence. My estimate is the star will go supernova in ten to twelve years."

"That would be something to see," Chakotay mused. "It's too bad we can't go take a closer look."

"Indeed," Seven concurred.

"Are there any inhabited worlds that will be affected?"

Seven shook her head. "It appears the Krenim are aware of the imminent demise of the star as well. Several M-class planets are in systems close enough to be effected by the radiation burst, but all of them have apparently already been abandoned." She seemed more comfortable now, in Chakotay's estimation. It was definitely more pleasant talking about astrophysics than the distribution of Krenim forces.

In the past few days, the more Chakotay interacted with Seven, the more he noticed her relax with him. She was still direct and often lacked tact, but that was part of her charm. Unfiltered and without pretense. Truth be told, he quite enjoyed her company. "Can I get you anything?" Chakotay asked, belatedly realizing he was not being the best host.

"I'm fine," Seven replied. "It is sufficient to simply have someone to talk to."

Her innocent confession moved Chakotay deeply and confirmed his suspicion that she felt the isolation while regenerating in the cargo bay. He again felt guilty for not having found better quarters for Seven in the time she had been aboard. Unfortunately, space was now even more problematic than before. There were still sections of deck seven that were uninhabitable. "You're always welcome to stop by," Chakotay replied honestly.

"I would also like to thank you Commander for our recent meals together," Seven continued. "It is a… comfortable routine."

Chakotay waved his hand as if dismissing the thought. "You don't have to thank me. Believe me, they've become the highlights of my day." After saying it, he realized the truth behind his own comment. The stress over the past week had been intense, but his getting to know Seven better during their meals together had provided a welcome relief to that stress. Something to look forward to. "When it's just the two of us, please call me Chakotay," he found himself adding.

"Chakotay," she said softly, as if testing out the sound of it on her lips.

Chakotay felt suddenly he was seeing Seven with new eyes. He had of course noticed she was an intelligent and beautiful woman before, but had not necessarily imagined himself acting on it. Was he considering acting now, and did it show on his face? He glanced briefly towards her to ascertain if she had noticed his sudden revelation, but she was again looking about his quarters.

"These quarters suit you, Chakotay," Seven said. "It is an agreeable refuge."

Chakotay leaned closer to Seven. He wanted to say something, but his mind suddenly couldn't form a coherent thought. The red alert signal started blaring throughout the ship breaking his train of thought.

"_All hands, battle stations_," Lieutenant Commander Tuvok said over the intercom. There was the sound of a distant explosion and the inertial dampers faltered for a brief instant shaking them slightly. "_Captain and First Officer to the bridge_."

Chakotay shook himself back to the here and now. It seemed to him that Seven was having to do the same. Perhaps this wasn't the right time anyway. "I'd better get to Astrometrics," Seven said and stood.

Chakotay stood up next to her. He reached tentatively to her arm and then nodded. "Let's get going."

Day 17

Seven of Nine glanced to either side, but no one appeared to be paying any attention to them as they sat together at their usual table. It had become such a common sight she had noticed earlier that Lieutenant Commander Tuvok vacated the table and moved to another when she had entered the mess hall. Chakotay sat across from her. They met at the same times, twice a day, for a late morning and evening meal. She appreciated his punctuality, and found herself enjoying their time together more and more. In fact, the past two weeks had convinced her that seemingly superfluous interactions actually had much to offer.

"Chakotay," she said. "Do you mind if I ask you a question about human companionship?" At his insistence, she had gotten into the habit of calling him by his name instead of rank when it was just the two of them. Granted, they were in the mess hall and surrounded by a dozen or more members of the crew, but they were essentially alone and in their own bubble.

Chakotay chuckled to himself. He had learned that Seven was anything but predictable in her queries and comments and wondered what might be coming. "I'll do my best," he replied.

"As the tensions of our situation with the Krenim over the past week have increased, I've noticed many members of the crew fraternizing more frequently." She tilted her head to the left and Chakotay glanced in that direction. "Observe how close Lieutenants Torres and Paris are to each other. They are constantly initiating physical contact."

Chakotay nodded and returned his attention to Seven. "I've noticed that too."

"It is not restricted to just the two of them," Seven continued. "There are several couples that I have noted who are showing more signs of outward affection, even in a public setting such as this."

Again Chakotay nodded. He leaned in a little closer and put his elbows on the table. "I think it's only natural," he finally replied. "We're in a dangerous situation. They're finding comfort with one another during this difficult time. We're alone here in the Delta Quadrant, and now in hostile space. In a way, it's not much different that the two of us meeting each day for meals."

"Human companionship has much to offer," Seven summarized, vocalizing the sentiment she had thought a moment before.

"Exactly."

Seven considered this for a short time, and then folded her hands together and placed them on the table between them. "And so this physical contact, between humans, is not necessarily only a precursor to procreation, but satisfies other… emotional needs."

Chakotay leaned back and shifted in his seat. "Um… Well, I think human companionship, whether between friends, or between family, or…" He tilted his own head towards B'Elanna and Tom, "…between potential romantic partners satisfies many needs that we have." The conversation had taken a turn he hadn't expected.

Seven nodded. It is what she had suspected. She made a decision. "I would like to propose an adjustment to our relationship," she said. "I have noted you are under an increasing amount of day to day stress. Further, it is clear that when the two of us are together, that stress is abated for both of us. I believe a more frequent and intimate arrangement would be of mutual benefit." Again Chakotay shifted and now Seven picked up on his unease. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"That's not it at all," Chakotay countered immediately, but then was at a loss for something more to say.

"Do you find me inadequate as a companion?" Seven asked.

Chakotay shook his head vigorously and then reached across the table to clasp her hands between his own. The initiation of physical touch was not lost on Seven, but she remained quiet. Again, Chakotay struggled to find the right words to say. "I don't want others…" he started haltingly.

"It is irrelevant what others think," Seven interrupted, perhaps a little louder than she intended. "Further, I am aware of the perception by some on the crew who see me as emotionally naïve, even with the emotional maturity of a child since I've only recently recovered my individuality after being assimilated so young. I can assure you that is far from the truth. Our relationship is our own business and we shouldn't be concerned with anyone else but ourselves in the matter. In any event, we of course would be discreet."

Now Chakotay cracked a small smile.

"I _can_ be discreet," Seven assured him.

"Of course." Seven tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for an additional response. She felt she knew him well enough to know what that would be. Chakotay paused for a long moment, and then squeezed Seven's hands. "We'll just have to see where this goes then, won't we?" he said.

The conversation had gone better than she had anticipated. "Agreed."

Day 28

Seven of Nine lifted up a pocket watch by its chain that was on the edge of the counter in Chakotay's quarters. "What is this device?" she asked, for it hadn't been there before on her last visit.

Chakotay moved over next to her and placed the watch in the palm of his hand. "A gift I replicated for the Captain a few months ago," he replied and opened it up to show her. "I'm planning to give it to the Captain on her birthday next month. I was organizing some things and must have left it out."

Seven smirked. "Do you realize there are many on the crew, at least from before our recent incursion into Krenim space, who think you are secretly pining for the Captain's attention?"

"Pining?" Chakotay replied incredulously. He frowned back but with a bit of mirth in his eyes. "Who told you that?"

"No one told me," Seven countered. "I have enhanced hearing and have previously overheard others speculating on a possible romantic affiliation between you and the Captain." She placed the watch down and lightly touched Chakotay's cheek with her human hand. "I, of course, know better."

Chakotay now smiled and then shrugged. "I suppose you do. Have you heard any whispers amongst the crew about the two of us?"

"Per our desires, we have been sufficiently discreet," Seven replied. "It might be that the pairing between the two of us is so inconceivable to others on the crew that they just don't see what is right in front of their eyes."

"I imagine if we weren't so busy evading the Krenim patrols or repairing the ship and people had more idle time, they would catch on quickly enough." It was true that each day involved some new problem, whether it was another brush with the Krenim or a failure of one of Voyager's systems. They were currently limited to warp 7 due to an instability in one of the plasma injectors. The Captain was hoping to find a safe place to lay low for a while to complete repairs. It would be suicide to stop with no cover. The Krenim warships could easily detect Voyager due to its size and would be upon them within hours.

"I suspect your supposition is correct," Seven replied thoughtfully. "It is agreeable, however, to maintain a level of privacy but still be able to be in each other's company."

"I can't argue with that," Chakotay said and placed his comm badge on his uniform. "I'm ready. Let's go to Astrometrics and take those scans the Captain wanted."

The two of them exited Chakotay's quarters and made their way to the turbo lift. Debris littered the corridor. Voyager had been in several more firefights with Krenim war vessels and clean-up crews couldn't keep up. As they approached the turbo lift, Seven suddenly stopped and reached her arm across Chakotay's chest to stop him as well. They were at a junction that led to a hatchway to access the Jeffries tube system. She tilted her head and then grabbed Chakotay's arm. "Take cover!" she shouted, and a second later a panel a few meters in front of them in the direction of the turbo lift exploded out. Seven shielded Chakotay's body from the brunt of the blast, her Borg shields protecting them both. They were thrown down into the Jeffries tube junction and in the next instant the ceiling of the corridor collapsed onto where they had just been standing. The main lights were out or blocked, but a red emergency light flickered on behind them. Seven quickly sat up and looked down at Chakotay laying on the floor where she had landed on top of him. "Are you damaged?" she asked, a bit of anxiety in her voice.

Chakotay groaned and sat us as well. He stretched his back and tested his arms and shoulders. "Just some bruises, I think. Nothing broken. How about you."

"I am uninjured. You…" Seven started, and then cracked a slight smile. "You cushioned my fall."

"You're welcome."

They both now stood and assessed their predicament. Access to the corridor was now blocked by a wall of debris. They were stuck inside the small space offered by the Jeffries tube junction, although it was precisely that space where the blast had pushed them that saved their lives. Chakotay touched his comm badge. "Commander Chakotay to the bridge," he stated. He waited but there was no answer. He tapped his comm badge again. "Commander Chakotay on an open channel, can anyone hear me?" Again there was no response.

"The comm system in this section is obviously compromised," Seven speculated.

"What do you suppose happened?" Chakotay asked.

"A plasma relay overload," Seven replied. "I heard the unit just before the explosion."

"You probably saved both our lives," Chakotay said.

Chakotay's comm badge began to crackle. There was some undistinguished words and then the voice cleared "… _your status_."

"This is Commander Chakotay," Chakotay said. "Seven of Nine and I are trapped in a Jeffries tube junction on deck four."

"Junction thirty-one alpha," Seven added.

"Did you get that?" Chakotay said directed to his comm.

"_Stand by_." It sounded like Ensign Kim, but the interference made it difficult to identify for certain.

Seven and Chakotay glanced at one another. "We do have access to the Jeffries tubes," Chakotay mused.

"I don't think…" Seven began, but was interrupted by the comm. It was much clearer this time.

"_Commander, be advised that sensors are reading a high level of radiation near your area. Do not access the Jeffries tubes. We suspect a plasma relay overload caused the explosion and has also damaged some of the secondary systems. We have a team going to your location now and will dig you out_."

"Understood Harry," Chakotay replied. "We're not going anywhere." The comm channel closed and Chakotay turned to face Seven again. "Is that what you were going to say about the Jeffries tubes?" he asked.

Seven nodded and then rubbed her arms. She was wearing her ubiquitous brownish purple biosuit that sparkled somewhat. In the red emergency light, however, it appeared essentially black. "Is it getting colder in here?" she asked.

Chakotay looked about. There was a single vent in their small junction, but he didn't detect any air flow. "Harry did mention that secondary systems were also affected. Perhaps there's something wrong with environmental control."

"Why has the temperature dropped so rapidly?"

"I don't know."

Seven rubbed her arms with her hands, but the action didn't appear to help. "Hold me," she suddenly said and moved closer to Chakotay.

"Is that an order?" Chakotay replied, but wrapped his arms around her without waiting for an answer.

"Yes," Seven said anyway, but now with a mixture of sarcasm and mirth in her voice. "Sharing our body heat will keep us warmer."

Chakotay nodded and rubbed her arms as well. After a few moments, he teased "Was that the only reason you wanted me to hold you?"

Seven shook her head and then guided both down to sit on the floor with their back against one of the undamaged bulkheads. They could just stretch their legs out if they wanted to, but instead huddled together with their knees close to their chest and arms wrapped about the other. "Voyager continues to deteriorate. It is too tempting a target for the Krenim," she commented.

Chakotay became subdued. They had had a number of casualties, and there was no end in sight. "What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"We should consider breaking up into smaller groups. Shuttlecraft. Escape pods. My analysis is the Krenim would ignore such vessels. Once we are clear of Krenim space, we could regroup."

"An intriguing idea," Chakotay replied. He adjusted his body a bit more and pulled Seven slightly closer. "My suspicion is the Captain would never go along with it. Never abandon Voyager."

"I believe, whether she likes the idea or not, it will eventually be our only option. Voyager systems will be unable to sustain the whole crew indefinitely. Voyager could still operate with a skeleton crew, but the majority will inevitably need to leave in the escape pods and remaining shuttles."

Chakotay nodded slowly. "Perhaps," he said reluctantly. "I think I should at least discuss the possibility with the Captain."

"I concur."

"If it was your choice, would you rather stay with Voyager, or strike out in one of the escape pods?" Chakotay asked.

"It depends," Seven answered immediately.

"Depends on what?"

Seven turned to face Chakotay. Their faces were now inches apart. "On who I would be sharing the escape pod with," she answered, as if the answer was self-evident.

It was thirty seven minutes before Crewmans Jor and O"Donnell reached their position. If the two crew members were surprised or had any questions upon finding their First Officer and the recently liberated Borg drone wrapped in each other's arms in the small space of the Jeffries tube junction, they didn't voice it at the time nor to anyone else.

Day 48

Commander Chakotay and Seven of Nine stood in the mess hall near where their table used to be. Now, however, the mess hall served as Voyager's sick bay. Most every makeshift bed was occupied and both the Doctor and Tom Paris were working between patients. Many more crew members were now dead and the mood about the whole room, and whole ship for that matter, was somber.

"Lieutenant Commander Tuvok could be blind because of me," Seven said in a loud whisper. There was an edge to her voice, and her emotions threatened to boil over.

"It's possible," Chakotay replied, trying to be soothing. "The Doctor says he's recovering and we'll know in a few days. Vulcan's have an inner eyelid…"

"For bright light," Seven interrupted. "It would not protect him from the heat of the explosion."

"Regardless, we'll just have to wait and see." He placed his hand on Seven's shoulder and then drew her closer for a hug. Discreet or not, he needed to comfort her. "Vulcan ocular organs have also been known to regenerate," he said. "Even if Tuvok has been blinded, it might not be permanent."

"I did not listen to his orders," Seven continued.

Chakotay sighed. "Each moment, Seven, we make decisions. You made the decision to measure the temporal variance of the chronoton torpedo. For all we know, it might be that decision which, in the end, saves us all. For now, all you can do is make the next right decision."

They stood that way for a long while. The warp-streaked stars blurred past while the injured were tended all around them. "Thank you," Seven finally said.

"I'm… worried about you," Chakotay said, changing the subject. "Cargo bay two is now completely inaccessible. The regeneration alcoves are inoperable. It's already been a week."

Seven nodded. "I've spoken to the Doctor," she said. "He is constructing an alternative method that will allow me to regenerate. A bracelet I will wear and access the ports in my wrist."

"Will that work?"

Again Seven nodded. "It's based on a design in the Federation database and was used for a drone who had been captured and studied by the crew of the starship Enterprise. It will take longer to regenerate, but it will function satisfactorily."

"That's good then," Chakotay replied. "We're tight on space. We're all going to have to double up in the remaining quarters."

"Perhaps I should room with you?" Seven said mischievously.

Chakotay hesitated. "Are you serious?" he asked. "We definitely wouldn't be very discreet then."

Seven glanced about the mess hall. There they stood, in each other's arms, and yet it appeared they were invisible to the rest of the crew. No one seemed to notice them or care. "No," she finally said. "I'm not sure that would be appropriate. We should remain discreet."

"Oh well," Chakotay said, a mixture of disappointment and relief. "I'll try to assign you with someone you'll get along with."

Seven pulled away slightly more and looked back down at Tuvok who lay unconscious on the floor near them. His condition was still on her mind. "Chakotay, if Lieutenant Commander Tuvok has been blinded because of my actions, I will need to help him."

"I understand. We'll both help him."

"_I_ will need to help him," Seven repeated.

Day 59

Chakotay entered what used to be holodeck one. It was no longer functioning, of course, but was nevertheless mostly intact despite the damage sustained in the rest of the ship. The patterned walls and structure stood idle. Off to one side, Seven of Nine sat on a blanket, some items laid out in front of her. As Chakotay approached, a smile formed on his face. "A picnic," he said as he stopped just in front of the blanket.

"You are correct." Seven of Nine replied and indicated the spot where Chakotay should sit. He dutifully took his place. "And for the next thirty minutes, there will be no talk of the Krenim or the status of the temporal shields or the state of crew morale." She lifted up a thermos and poured two cups of hot liquid.

"That's not what I think it is," Chakotay said and accepted one of the cups.

"I'm sure it's not," Seven replied.

Chakotay took a sip. "It's ah," he began and then smacked his lips. He tried, but couldn't quite identify any of the tastes. "It's interesting."

"Neelix calls it his Potion of Perseverance," Seven said. "It was the least offensive of the options he offered." She sipped her own cup and then placed it beside her on the blanket. Chakotay noticed it wasn't a typical picnic blanket but a Star Fleet emergency blanket. "Slightly altered since I did dilute his mixture with two parts water to one part potion to make it's consistency more acceptable."

Chakotay smiled and then leaned closer to peek inside the container that was also beside Seven. "Looks like you've prepared something for us to eat too," he said with interest.

"Don't get your hopes up," Seven countered and reached into the container to produce two plates with utensils. "Emergency rations, I'm afraid." Chakotay accepted his plate and examined the selection. They appeared to be standard non-meat selections. A quadrotriticale and bean blend, a green pea-like vegetable, and a purplish white chopped starchy plant tuber, possibly just a simple sweet potato. Unlike a typical ration pack, however, the meal appeared more appetizing than usual. "Neelix did allow me to use some of his spices in an attempt to enhance the flavor," Seven added.

Chakotay took a bite and then nodded in approval. "Emergency rations have never tasted better," he said truthfully. He shifted his position to be beside Seven and then the two of them started to eat. After a short time, Chakotay looked about. "So where do you suppose we are?" he asked wistfully.

Seven appeared confused for she knew Chakotay had been briefed that morning. "In an outer province of Krenim space about five light years…" she began but stopped as Chakotay shook his head.

"No. No. That's not what I mean."

"Holodeck one?" Seven ventured.

"I mean," Chakotay continued with a smile. "Where are we _imagining_ we are?" He looked around again. "Perhaps we're on a deserted beach on Risa," he suggested. "On one of the islands in the western archipelago."

"Our attire is not appropriate for that," Seven countered. "And the temperature is not sufficient either to sustain that notion."

Chakotay shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"Besides, I cannot swim."

"I'll have to teach you one day," Chakotay said. The possibility of that, however, seemed unlikely given their current circumstances. The thought was a bit sobering, so Chakotay pressed on. "Perhaps San Francisco then. On the grounds of Star Fleet Academy."

Seven looked about for herself. "I have never been there myself," she finally replied. "And so it is hard for me to visualize."

They finished their meal and placed the plates and utensils back into the container for recycling. They then adjusted their position further still such that they were leaning back against the holodeck wall and looking out into the rest of the room. Seven took a final sip of her drink and then placed it off to the side and snuggled up against Chakotay.

"How about Tendara Colony, where you were born," Chakotay suggested. Seven didn't answer at first, so Chakotay decided to let it pass. The two sat there for a while in their own thoughts. There was a distant rumble, as if an explosion, and both Chakotay and Seven tensed and looked at one another. There was no red alert signal, and so when nothing followed they relaxed again. It was undoubtedly another violent decompression of one of the sections of the ship that had been abandoned. B'Elanna had warned them of the possibility.

"When I was little," Seven began suddenly. "On Tendara. Thunderstorms would come down from the mountains and across the valley. My parents and I would count the interval of time between the flash of light and the accompanying rumble of thunder. Three seconds for every kilometer."

"How old were you?" Chakotay asked.

"We left Tendara when I was three, so very small," Seven answered. She tilted her head so it was more horizontal and resting on Chakotay. "In actuality, given the atmospheric pressure and temperature on Tendara, sound travels one point zero three kilometers in three seconds," she amended.

"I imagine as a three year old you were troubled with that three percent error," Chakotay teased.

Seven ignored him. "I really only have distinct memories of one time in particular," she continued. "I was laying on the floor under a low table but looking out the large window that faced the mountains. The lightning strikes were far off and the thunder a distant rumble fifteen or twenty seconds later. But then there was a much brighter flash of light with a clap of thunder considerably louder and almost simultaneous with the light. I was so startled, I sat up quickly and crashed my head into the table."

Chakotay leaned forward and kissed the top of Seven's head, as if that would alleviate the distant injury. "That must have hurt."

Seven was quiet for a time, gathering together what remaining memories she could of the incident. "I don't remember crying, but Mama comforted me in her lap for the remainder of the storm."

"I have a somewhat similar experience," Chakotay said. "Electrical storms were quite rare in the region of my settlement on Dorvan. I recall one, however, when I was not much older than you were for my mother was still alive. It was on the feast day of Our Lady of Guadalupe." He looked towards the empty holodeck walls as he attempted to visualize the experience in his head. "My mother and I got to the church just as the clouds opened up. The rain came down in sheets and was so thick you could barely see across the clearing in front. Electricity danced between the clouds and with the ground there was almost a constant rumble of thunder. I was petrified, but tried not to show it. Nevertheless, I wouldn't let go of my mother's hand for the duration."

Seven could easily imagine the scene. A stiff-lipped little boy trying to be brave and a dark haired woman comforting him. "You always thought your mother resembled the image of Our Lady," she commented. Chakotay stiffened slightly at her observation, and with a start, Seven realized he had never told her that. She knew it by a different means.

"You remember that," Chakotay replied. Half statement and half question.

Seven nodded. She remembered because of the neural link they had shared when she was taken from the Borg Collective. It seemed a lifetime ago, and in a sense, that was essentially true. It was a different lifetime. She was a different person. Slowly she could feel the tension of Chakotay's body subside. "There are some memories," Seven whispered. "Not memories I can draw on, but rather memories that are triggered by sights or sounds." She paused, but Chakotay didn't respond. "I'm sorry," she added. Partly because of the realization that it might represent an invasion of his privacy to voice his memories that she now shared because of the link, and partly because she wondered what sort of her memories he might recall.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry," Chakotay replied. "Since we've been together, I've remembered some things from that time as well." He pulled her ever so slightly closer. "I'm actually glad for it. We can remember her together."

They hugged quietly for a time when a light flickered in the far corner of the holodeck. Seven felt Chakotay's chest shake softly from a subdued laugh. He cleared a catch in his throat and then started to count. "One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand…"

Day 73

Chakotay was gone.

Seven stood silently in the mess hall staring out the large window. Soon, the Voyager crew who remained were going to assemble by order of the Captain. There were only thirty nine of them left. So many were now gone, casualties of the Krenim. And yet, it was the absence of one of those individuals that was affecting Seven so severely. She felt as if a part of her was missing too with Chakotay. Beamed away by the timeship. He and the ship were light years behind them now after their wild retreat. In their current condition, there was no way Seven could conceive of that would get him back. Nine decks were uninhabitable. More than half the ship was destroyed and life support was nearly gone. The time she had spoken of with Chakotay weeks before had come. Voyager could no longer sustain its crew, and Captain Janeway was soon going to give the order for most of those remaining to abandon ship. The shuttles were all unusable now, and only a dozen or so escape pods were left and functioning.

Seven, however, wasn't going to be one of those who left in an escape pod. Tuvok still needed her, and besides, the only one she would want to be with was on that timeship. She didn't notice B'Elanna until the other woman was standing right next to her.

"I'm worried about him too," B'Elanna said quietly. "Both of them."

"Commander Chakotay…" Seven began, but then noticed the look in the other's eyes. She knew. She knew all about Chakotay and herself. In a way Seven was relieved. "I… feel helpless," she said instead, happy to be able to speak to someone honestly.

B'Elanna reached out and placed her hand on Seven's shoulder. Something Seven would have never conceived of before for she and Voyager's Chief Engineer had typically butted heads in the past. Human companionship and the power of physical touch. Between friends. Between family. "I know," B'Elanna whispered.

Not that it mattered, but Seven was curious. "How many people know about Chakotay and myself?"

"Perhaps only me," B'Elanna replied. "You have to remember, Chakotay was one of my…" She frowned and then continued, "_is_ one of my closest friends. I saw the change immediately, and it wasn't too hard to figure out once I considered the possibility."

"We speculated as much," Seven said. "Most people I'm sure dismissed the thought when they saw the two of us together. Who would have paired up the First Officer with a Borg drone?"

"Chakotay sure didn't think of you as a Borg drone," B'Elanna countered. "And seeing it first hand as I have, I think many of us would match the two of you together."

The two woman stared out at the stars of the Delta Quadrant. Each thinking of the man they loved now lost amongst them.

Day 114

Chakotay rubbed the beard that had grown in the past month. Or possibly more than a month now, for it was hard to keep track of the time. Each day blurred into the next. He and Tom had been in isolation and had rarely seen or spoken to one another since the time they were beamed from Voyager's bridge. In the intervening time, they had been poked and prodded and scanned, but their interrogators had not divulged any reason for their captivity or their intentions. One day at a time. One moment at a time, he reminded himself. The room was dark and he was still in his Star Fleet uniform. He imagined he looked and smelled awful. In the far corner was the door, and at the adjacent corner a place he could relieve himself. Other than that, his cell was bare. They fed him meager portions once a day, but mostly he sat in the darkness. Sometimes stretching, sometimes trying to exercise to keep his muscles from atrophying, but mostly just thinking. He wondered for the thousandth or millionth time what was happening with Voyager. Were they safe? Had time itself changed and erased them from history? Invariably, however, he would think of her. It was the one thing he could hold onto and keep him sane. He thought of picnics and thunderstorms. Dinners and talks. Fingers intertwined and secrets whispered. The sound of her voice, the feel of her touch, the taste of her lips…

Day 133

"I have confidence in the Captain," Tuvok concluded. "We must all do our part."

"Of course," Seven replied, but kept most of her thoughts to herself.

"Until tomorrow then," Tuvok said and backed into his quarters. The door to his quarters shut and Seven moved down the corridor to her own. Voyager was in shambles and could barely sustain the few of them left. They were finally leaving the class nine nebula which had been their hiding place for several weeks, but Seven was still uncertain as to the wisdom of the Captain's orders. The Captain wanted to find allies and put together a fighting force to take on Annorax and the timeship, but in their current condition they were defenseless in open space. One error, and they could be destroyed. Chakotay was somewhere out there, she could feel he was still alive, and they would be incapable of saving him unless they completed repairs. But that Captain had given her orders, and she would do her part.

Seven's quarter's door slid open but stopped midway. She squeezed in through the gap and closed the door behind her. She had never looked forward to regenerating before, but the few hours it required were an escape away from the reality of their situation. At least for a little while. There was no alcove in her quarters nor a bed. Instead, she had a chair she would sit on and slip the regeneration bracelet over her wrist. The room had one working light beside the chair, and underneath was a small table. There was only one item on the table, a plastic card about ten by twenty centimeters in size. It was the only personal item she had in her quarters, and it wasn't even hers. It belonged to Chakotay. She had taken it from his quarters a few days after he had been taken by Annorax. She didn't think he would mind. It was a holy card she had found beside his bed of Our Lady of Guadalupe. A mother they could share.

B'Elanna had toasted to distant friends earlier in the mess hall, and Seven knew the other woman had been thinking of all those who were lost, but particularly Paris and Chakotay. For Seven, it was hard not to think of Chakotay. She had just said 'yes' when it was her turn to add to the toast, but it was he who she was thinking of. What surprised her most was the comfort she derived while thinking of him even though he was no longer present. She hoped that the comfort was reciprocated, wherever he might be now.

They had had a meager fifty-three days together after she changed the parameters of their relationship and before Chakotay was abducted by Annorax. Fifty-three days. And yet, in the short time between placing on the Doctor's regeneration bracelet and succumbing to unconsciousness that was regeneration, out of all her experiences, it was moments during those fifty-three days she invariably thought about.

Day 257

Chakotay rematerialized on the Mawasi vessel's bridge. After months of captivity. Months trying to reason with Annorax or find a way to restore history without erasing civilizations, he and Tom were finally free of the timeship. Obrist had deactivated the temporal core and beamed them away. Now the timeship was vulnerable. Now was the time to destroy it. He looked about quickly taking everything in. Tom was next to him and B'Elanna stood by the Mawasi Captain. Beside them were Tuvok and Seven. His heart jumped to his throat. Seven was still alive! She looked disheveled and worn, but also the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She was looking at him with wide eyes. He took a step towards her.

Tuvok opened a channel to Voyager. "Captain, Chakotay and Paris were beamed aboard our vessel."

"_Everything's going as planned. Tom sent me the coordinates of their temporal core before he left. I'm transmitting them to you now_."

Tuvok turned to the Mawasi Captain and she nodded. "We have them," she said. She turned to face another Mawasi officer. "Continuous fire on those coordinates."

Chakotay now moved with a purpose towards Seven and she stepped away from Tuvok's side to join him halfway. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't articulate all the things she wanted to say. She finally choked out, "Hold me." Chakotay wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. The ship buffeted around them from the battle, but they were oblivious to it. Tuvok was saying something, and they both became aware of their surroundings again.

"All our ships have been disabled Captain. Do you have weapons?"

"_Negative. Torpedo launchers are down. I'm setting a collision course_." Time seemed to stand still for a moment and then another message. "_Janeway to fleet. Take your temporal shields offline_."

Tuvok appeared puzzled. "Captain, we won't be protected."

"_Exactly. If that ship is destroyed all of history might be restored. And this is one year I'd like to forget_."

Chakotay and Seven turned back to face one another. The meaning of the words sinking in, but they had just been reunited. There was too much to say. Too much to share. "I don't want to forget," Chakotay said, desperation in his eyes that were mirrored in hers.

"Nor I," Seven replied. "Not this. Not us."

But time marched on and they were helpless to stop it or even delay its passage. Voyager collided with the timeship in an immense conflagration. As the timeship imploded in the resulting temporal incursion, the two of them kissed in the few seconds they had left. In a moment, or for a lifetime, their shared love was real and present at that instant. The temporal shockwave swept outward, engulfing the nearby ships and all of space-time.

And then they were gone.

#

Day 1

The Federation starship Voyager forged ahead on its trek home through the Delta Quadrant. On the bridge, Seven of Nine and Ensign Harry Kim had just given an update on the new Astrometrics Lab. Captain Kathryn Janeway turned to face the sensors and operations station where the two were working, and Commander Chakotay, who was sitting beside her at his station, turned as well. "When can you bring it online?" she asked.

Seven of Nine and Ensign Kim stood side by side. Seven activated a few switches and looked up. "We just did."

"In fact, we're in the process of charting a new course home," Ensign Kim added.

Janeway turned to face forward, but Chakotay's gaze lingered for a second. There was something different about Seven's appearance that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She was…

"Well, I'd say this is cause for celebration," Janeway said, interrupting Chakotay's thoughts and he finally tore his attention away from Seven.

Just then, a proximity alarm sounded at Lieutenant Commander Tuvok's security station. "A vessel is approaching off the port bow, Captain," Tuvok said.

"On screen." The screen showed a sleek alien vessel of unknown design approaching their position.

"They're hailing us," Ensign Kim said.

"Open a channel."

An officer appeared before them on the viewscreen. "You've entered Krenim space. State your identity."

"Captain Janeway of the starship Voyager. We're just passing through, trying to get home."

"This region is in dispute," the Krenim Commandant replied mechanically. "I suggest you avoid our territory."

"Thanks for the warning," Janeway said.

"Good journey." The screen went blank and returned to the view of the Krenim vessel.

Chakotay noted the exchange in the bridge log and turned to Voyager's pilot. "Tom, plot a course around Krenim space."

Paris, who had been looking back anticipating the order, turned back to his controls and replied "Aye, sir."

Chakotay then looked about the bridge. "So, what do you think? How about a ground-breaking ceremony for our new lab?" As he looked at Seven another time, he felt again there was something more familiar about her than just a few minutes before, but couldn't fathom what about her current appearance had instigated this feeling. She was wearing her ubiquitous brownish purple biosuit that sparkled somewhat and her hair was pinned back, not a strand out of place as it always was.

"Sounds great," Ensign Kim replied.

Janeway leaned closer to Chakotay's chair diverting his attention again. "I think I'll replicate a bottle of Saint Emillion for the occasion," she said conspiratorially. "2370. I hear that was a good year."

Chakotay nodded his approval, but his mind was distracted. He looked again at the others on the bridge, but particularly wanting to see Seven. Tom was still working on the new course and Harry was adjusting something on the operations panel. Only Seven of Nine was looking in his direction and this time their eyes met. She had a questioning look, as if she was trying to understand something that didn't quite make sense. He recognized the look immediately, for he imagined he probably had a similar expression.

They both wondered what it might mean…

#

THE END

Author's note: "Year of Hell" is another one of my favorites, and so it deserved a C/7 behind the scenes story too (again, for an episode you wouldn't normally think could have C/7 moments).

As it ends here, this story is still within canon (of course most of it takes place outside the eventual canon timeline anyway), but it could also serve as a prologue for an alternative universe where Chakotay and Seven get together in Season 4. Eventually, I suppose, I'll work on that. Reviews would be wonderful if you are so inclined.

Wishing you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!


End file.
